The Dog who came in out of the Rain
by raysweetie
Summary: A storm brings more then rain for the Ray and his family.
1. Chapter 1

Authors Notes: Hi, the Ghostbusters story is AU Ray's children Juliana Raye and Carlton James were created by Shafarah and with her permission, I am using them in this story. I hope you enjoy. Helpful comments are welcome

Title: The Dog who came in out of the Rain Author: Susie Owens Disclaimer: I do not own the Ghostbusters or any of the characters in this story except King.  
Summary: A storm brings more then rain for the Ray and his family.  
Copyrighted Susie Owens 2005 Ó

The rain came down like buckets as Ray pulled into the driveway of his home. It was the type of rain no umbrella could help. Lightning streak across the sky as the sound of loud thunder echo through the air. Ray fought the elements as he got out of the car and some how managed to make it to the house.

Elaine and the kids were sitting in the dining room waiting for Ray. They decided to wait for him before the ate. The door came crashing open and lightning cracked again and Jules scream. Ray stood there in the doorway soaked not one piece of clothing was dry. He smiled sheepishly at Jules.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to scare you," he replied as he stamp his feet before entering the hallway.

"Hold it right there mister. Ray you are soak. Jules go and get some towels. C.J. goes and run your father a hot tub." Elaine said as she took command.

An hour later, everyone was sitting down to supper. "So how was school today?" Ray asked.

Jules looked disgusted.

"Hey Sweet Pea. What's wrong?"

"Dad please doesn't call me that."

"Uh. Oh um sorry."

"It's okay dad I just had a rough day."

"She's mad because Brenda Stottermeyer gets to play Juliet in the play Romeo and Juliet." C.J informs his parents.

"Well it's not fair. I was born to play Juliet … Romeo, Romeo. Where for art thou."

Ray and Elaine both clapped. "That was wonderful Jules. I can't believe that Miss Hunter didn't choose you." Ray replied.

"She said it was a matter of principle. Because it would be silly for her to kiss me. I'm playing Romeo," said C.J.

'Yeah he's gets to play Romeo and I get a lousy part. I play Juliet's nurse. Life is so unfair."

"Now aren't we the drama queen." Elaine remarked. Jules the nurse is a very nice part. I play the nurse when I was your age."

"Mom you're not helping. Dad can't you get Miss Hunter to let me play Juliet?"

"I'm sorry sweetie but I don't have that kind of influence. But I know you're do a bang up job as the nurse."

Jules swiped her hand across her forehead. "My social life is over. I'm going to my room and just waste away."

"Finished eating your supper first." Elaine said.

While they were eating, they heard a scratching like sound outside.

"Ray?" Elaine looked at her husband.

"It's okay I think it's just the wind scraping the branches across the window."

This time the sound got louder and was followed by a whimper.

C.J jumped up from his chair. "It's a dog! There a dog outside!"

Before either Ray or Elaine could say anything C., J. ran to the door and threw it open. There standing in the pouring down rain was the biggest blackest dog C.J. had even seen. The others came to the door. The dog was soaked he was black as night and Elaine was sure if the dog stood up he would be taller then Ray.  
The dog looked sadly at the family and whimper again.

"Ah Mom, Dad. He is cold and wet. May we bring him in just till the rain let's up?" C.J. pleaded.

Ray looked at Elaine. "How about Elaine?"

"He's so big Ray." Elaine looked at her family and saw their sad faces." All right, I do not want to be the ogre here. He can come in but we will place an add in the paper tomorrow. I'm sure someone is missing this dog."

"Yay! Mom! You're the best." Cried C.J. "Come on boy mom said you can come in."

The dog slowly walks into the house once he was in him shook himself spraying water all over everyone.

'I'll go gets some towels. Ray said.

"And I'll go get him something to eat." CJ said.

"C.J.?"

"Yes Mom?"

"Heat up the rest of the soup we had yesterday. I think he will like that."

Soon everyone was back and hours later, the dog was dry and fed. Now he lay on the rug by the fireplace. Everyone held his or her breath as Frisky stroll over to the dog. The black dog sniff at Frisky but nothing more Frisky in return ignore it she just sat down by the dog and began grooming herself.

"Well I'll be. Frisky does not seem to mind him said Ray.

"Then we can keep him?"

"Sorry sport but like your mother said tomorrow we put an add in the paper. Okay it is time for bed. Good night kids."

C.J looked at the dog. "Can he sleep with me?"

"On the floor not the bed."

"Come on boy you get to sleep with me."

The dog slowly got up and followed C.J. into his room.

TBC 


	2. Chapter 2

Title: The Dog who came in out of the Rain 2?  
Author: Susie Owens Disclaimer: I do not own the Ghostbusters or any of the characters in this story except King.  
Summary: A storm brings more then rain for the Ray and his family.  
Copyrighted Susie Owens 2005 Ó

Days weeks, and two months came and left and no one had called to claim King the name C.J. gave the huge dog. C.J and King spend as much time together as a boy and dog could. Elaine became very worried. She watched her son and King. The dog was big enough to tear a full-grown man apart but he was as gentle as a lamb so it was not the dog that she was worried about it was her son. She knew it would break his heart if anyone finally did come and claim the dog. In addition, she knew deep down inside he was too big for them to keep. She did not have any idea what mix breed he even was. She researched every dog online to see if she could figure it out. Nevertheless, no breed even mix came close. She sighed and stood up.

"C.J come on and brings King. We have to drop him off at the firehouse. We have errands to run."

"Come on boy."

King obeys and follows C.J. Elaine stared the dog had obeyed C.J. at day one; it was as her son had always been his owner. She opens the car door but King only sat there staring at C.J.

"Its okay boy you can get in."

To Elaine it looks like King Smile as his jump into the car. She shook it off and drove to the firehouse where ray was waiting.

"Hi say where Jules is."

"Ray today her piano lessons. C.J. and I have errands to run .So you have to watch King there is no way I'm leaving him alone in our house."

"Sure Elaine that's find. You two have a good time. Come on King."

King jump down and went over to Ray the only other person he would listen to.

"You be good boy. I'll see you later." C.J yell as his mother drove away. Ray look at King. "Well I think it's about time you meet the guys King. Come on in."

Ray walk in and King followed him. Only to be greet by a blood-curling scream that seems to shake the firehouse.  
"What's that thing?" Janine screams as she leaps up on her desk pointing at King.

"Oh King? Oh, he is just a dog we rescue from that bad rainstorm we had around May. I told you about him." Ray replied amused.

"You didn't say he was a monster." Janine related.

"I didn't because he's not. He's just a big dog but he's as gentle as a lamb."

"Ray. That is not a big dog. That is a huge dog. Has anyone claimed him yet?"

"Janine he right here so the answer is no. no one has."

"Why is he here?"

"I'm watching him. Elaine doesn't want him to be alone in the house."

"I can see why."

Ray was about to say something when King suddenly stood up and for the first time since he came to Ray 's home the dog growl before Ray could stop him King leap into the air with the grace of a swan. Janine screams again and couches down behind her desk. Ray stood there stung staring at King as he came down, stroll over to him, and place a small dead demon by his foot. Ray looked up to see the please look on King's face. By now, the others had heard Janine scream and were now there. Egon walked over to King. And bend down to examine the dead demon at Ray's feet.

"Raymond, where did you get a Demon Hunting Dog?"

TBC 


	3. Chapter 3

Title: The Dog who came in out of the Rain 3?  
Author: Susie Owens Disclaimer: I do not own the Ghostbusters or any of the characters in this story except King.  
Summary: A storm brings more then rain for the Ray and his family.  
Copyrighted Susie Owens 2005 Ó

From the last time on. The Real Ghostbusters and Family.

Ray was about to say something when King suddenly stood up and for the first time since he came to Ray 's home the dog growl before Ray could stop him King leap into the air with the grace of a swan. Janine screams again and couches down behind her desk. Ray stood there stung staring at King as he came down, stroll over to him, and place a small dead demon by his foot. Ray looked up to see the please look on King's face. By now, the others had heard Janine scream and were now there. Egon walked over to King. And bend down to examine the dead demon at Ray's feet.

"Raymond, where did you get a Demon Hunting Dog?"

Now part three.

Ray stares at Egon then down at King. "He came to us during that storm back in May I told you about him."

"But you never said he was a Demon Hunting Dog." Egon said quietly.

"I didn't know honest. I had no idea." Ray defends himself.

Egon stood up. "Did you once tell us he obeys only CJ?"

"Yeah, sometimes me. However, he mostly obeys CJ. Why?"

Egon took out his Tobin's Spirit Book and leap thorough it. "Hum ah here it is. A Demon Hunting Dog is bred for only one purpose to hunt and either capture or destroys demons of any sizes or shape."

Winston now looks at King who seems to be paying no attention to The Ghostbusters. "Egon, are you saying that dog will hunt any type of demon good or evil?"

Egon nodded hid head. "Wait there's more. This dog will only obey a Demon Hunter and no other."

"But Ray just told us he obey him." Peter reminded Egon.

"Yes. But he's obeys C.J. the most which mean…"

"Egon wait. Are you saying that my son C.J. is a Demon Hunter?"

Egon place his hand on the younger man shoulder. "I'm afraid so Ray. A Demon Hunting Dog chooses his new master. It's C.J. 's destiny. To be the New Demon Hunter."

Ray pulled away from Egon's touch. "No way! No freaked way! No one chooses my son's destiny. It is and will be his choice. I will not even choose it for him. "

Ray now turned to King. "I know you understand everything we said. I demand you tell us what is going on."

King head turn towards Janine who was still staring at him. Peter seen to understand. "Janine goes take your lunch break now."

"Sure Dr. V. no problem."

"And take Slimer with you."

"Come on Slimer let's go have lunch."

"Lunch! Lunch! Oh boy!"

After they left Ray look at King. "Okay their gone. Now spill the beans."

King stretch and then yawn. "Is that the thanks I get for saving you from that demon? He would have destroyed you."

"I'm not talking about that. You been with us since May it is now July. How long were you going to pretend to be an original dog?"

"I never pretended to be an original dog. You and your son choose it to be that way. As for your spouse and female offspring they choose to be caution around me."

Peter now moved in hoping to help his friend. "The book said you choose the new Demon Hunter."

"Yes that's right."

"Why did you choose his son?"

"Because as Demon Hunter before him it is his destiny."

"My son is only eleven . He's too young to be a Demon Hunter."

"For now he is but it will be his de…"

"Yeah we know you all ready said that." Peter said no longer holding in his anger. "What we want to know is how to stop it?"

"Why would you want to be a Demon Hunter is a great honor? You yourselves are Demon Hunter in a way."

"Yes we are in a way replied Winston. However, we are men not a boy. "

King eyes glow as he spoke again. "I see you want me to leave till C.J. is older."

"Yes and also only come back if C.J. calls you. Then it will be his decision if he wants to be a Demon Hunter." Ray replied.

"What will you tell the boy when I leave?"

"I never lied to my son and I won't start now I will tell him the truth."

"Then I will go but remember Ray Stantz if C.J. decides to be a Demon Hunter when he becomes an adult and calls for me I will come."

It suddenly began to storm just like the night King came and then the storm and King were gone.

"Wow he's makes a cool exit. Doesn't he?" Said Peter.

"I got to get home and tell my son."

"Ray do you want help?"

"No thanks Winston. This is something I have to do myself."

TBC. 


	4. Chapter 4

Title: The Dog Who Came In Out Of The Rain 4?  
Author: Susie Owens Disclaimer: I do not own the Ghostbusters or any of the characters in this story except King.  
Summary: A storm brings more then rain for the Ray and his family.  
Copyrighted Susie Owens 2005 Ó

Last time in part three

It suddenly began to storm just like the night King came and then the storm and King were gone.

"Wow he's makes a cool exit. Doesn't he?" Said Peter.

"I got to get home and tell my son."

"Ray do you want help?"

"No thanks Winston. This is something I have to do myself."

Now part four

As ray pulled into his driveway, he was not sure how he was going to C.J about king. He knew he would not lie to his son, but how would C.J. take it. Slowly he got out and headed for the house.

When he got to the door, it came open. C.J. was standing there. He looked around.

"Dad, where's King?"

Ray was quiet for a moment .C.J. waited. Then he placed his hand on his son's shoulder.

"C.J. we need to talk."

"Is it about King?"

"Yes. Come on let's go to your room."

C.J. looked over towards his mom and sister. They both gave him a small smile. He then followed his father into his room. He was not sure what his father had to say but he felt it was not going to be good. Ray waited until he sat down on his bed then gave him the Tobin spirit guidebook.

"I want you to look at page ninety-eight."

C.J. opened the book to the page and saw a picture of a dog that look almost like King.

"It looks a little light King. So?"

"Son King is a Demon Hunting Dog."

"I don't understand."

Ray knew this was not going to be easy. "Son King not an original Dog. He hunts and destroys demon and he has a master known as a Demon Hunter that he hunts with."

"Dad is you trying to tell me that King's master a Demon Hunter came for him."

"No. You see C.J. King chooses his new owner the new Demon Hunter when the old one dies and he choose you."

"Okay so where is he?"

"I send him away."

"Why?"

"Because I feel that you're too young to be a Demon Hunter."

"Oh it's okay for you to be a Ghostbusters, but I can't be a Demon Hunter."

"C. J., Please there is quite a difference."

"I don't see it. You just don't want me to have dog."

"First of all I'm not eleven years old and I know how to bust ghost. Second hunting demons are more dangerous then busting ghost."

"I could do it. I know I could."

"And I believe you could too. However, not now. I asked King to leave and not come back till you're twenty- one."

C. J. turned away forms his father. "That's ten years to wait."

"I know but it's for the best."

"What for me or you? You never care for me."

Ray was shock by those words. "Carlton James I never want to hear you say that again. You know darn well that I love you."

"Yeah you love me but you don't care about me."

"C.J. how can you say such a thing? Dad cares for us." Jules said as she enters his room. To tell them supper was ready.

C.J turned and stared at his sister. "Yeah he does you, but not me. He gave you a cat .but when I want to keep a dog I can't because dad's jealous .Because I will be better then him as a Demon Hunter then he is as a Ghostbusters."

Jules suddenly lost control and before Ray could stop her she push C.J. down on his butt.

"You take that back C.J. Dad loves us. He had a good reason for sending King away."

C.J. got up and glare at his sister." You stay out of this." With that, he ran out his room.

Elaine looked up from the oven as she saw her son run out of the house.

"Ray what's going on?"

Ray turned to his wife. "C.J. a little upset I'll go talk to him."

"Maybe I better you and Jules sit down and eat" Elaine said as she went out the door. leaving Ray and Jules to just stared.

"Dad will everything be all right?"

Ray places his arm around Jules who lean up against him. "I hope so Pumpkin I hope so."

TBC 


	5. Chapter 5

Title: The Dog Who Came In Out Of the Rain 5/5 Author: Susie Owens Disclaimer: I do not own the Ghostbusters or any of the characters in this story except King.  
Summary: A storm brings more then rain for the Ray and his family.  
Copyrighted Susie Owens 2005 Ó

Last time in part 4

C.J turned and stared at his sister. "Yeah he does you, but not me. He gave you a cat .but when I want to keep a dog I can't because dad's jealous .Because I will be better then him as a Demon Hunter then he is as a Ghostbusters."

Jules suddenly lost control and before Ray could stop her she push C.J. down on his butt.

"You take that back C.J. Dad loves us. He had a good reason for sending King away."

C.J. got up and glare at his sister." You stay out of this." With that, he ran out his room.

Elaine looked up from the oven as she saw her son run out of the house.

"Ray what's going on?"

Ray turned to his wife. "C.J. a little upset I'll go talk to him."

"Maybe I better you and Jules sit down and eat" Elaine said as she went out the door. leaving Ray and Jules to just stared.

"Dad will everything be all right?"

Ray places his arm around Jules who lean up against him. "I hope so Pumpkin I hope so."

And now the final part

Elaine found her son sitting under the oak tree. "Hi." she said as she sat down beside him"  
"Hi," he muttered.

"You okay?" shed asked him.

"Mom, dad just totally doesn't understand. If being the Demon Hunter is my destiny, then why is dad so against it?"

"Carlton, It may seem like he's against it but he's not. He just wants you to wait until you are old enough. And King must have agreed with him or he wouldn't have left."

"I guess so but mom, King was so cool."

"Are you ready to go back in now?"

"Yeah I guess so .I thinks I need to tell dad I'm sorry."

Elaine placed her arm around her son as they both return to the house. Ray and Jules were still sitting at the table. Jules felt that her brother needed to talk to their dad.

"I got homework to do. I'll see you all later."

Elaine walks over to her. "Hey homework good idea maybe I can help."

The two girls left leaving the two people alone.

"Uh." Ray began.

"Dad. Wait. I was totally unfair to you and said a few things I didn't mean."

"I know CJ and maybe I over reacted but you're my only son and the idea of you being a Demon Hunter at your age was just too much for me to except."

"Dad. Just answered me this one question. Why didn't you trust me to make my own decided about King?"

Ray stared at his son for a moment. "I guess I really don't have an answer only that I know what a thrill it would be for anyone to become The Demon Master. And son I know you're being the best when the time comes."

"Thanks dad. Dad can I asked you something?"

"Sure CJ."

"May I have a dog?"

Ray walked over to the staircase." Elaine, Jules. Come down here. We're going to the shelter and get CJ a dog."

They all got into the car and drove to the shelter. Once there CJ and Jules looked around.

"How about this cute poodle?" Jules asked.

"No. I want a dog for a boy, poodle are sissy."

Jules looked around more then spotted a dog that she knew would be perfect. It looked almost like King but a puppy. "CJ look! King J.R!"

CJ turned around and saw the puppy. "Dad, Mom! I want this one!"

Ray and Elaine looked a puppy and smiled.

"Well he's going to be big." Ray said.

"Yeah but not as big as King." Elaine replied.

"I'll take real good care of him." CJ said

"Okay son he's yours." Ray said.

They took King J.R home with them and that night he slept with CJ. Ray stared down at his son and the puppy. "Train him well King so he'll be the best."

The puppy looked up at Ray and wink.

Ten years later.

"Come on CJ. Charlie and I do not have all day. We got a job to do." Jules call to her brother.

Carlton James AKA The Demon Hunter walks down the stairs with King by his side. "Hey sis, you can't catch that demon till King and I hunt him down .So shake a leg."

CJ walk out of the house with his sister behind him. Charlie, Jules's husband was waiting in Ecto 5. "Okay guys we got a demon to stop."

Ray and Elaine stood in the doorway. Elaine places her arm around his waist. "There they go our children sure turn out to be chips off the old block."

Ray turned around and kisses her. "Elaine I once told you we have the best kids and I still stand by it."

"So does I Ray so do me?"

The End 


End file.
